


【气宇轩扬】人鱼后续1-我喜欢你的眼睛（怀孕慎入）

by ZLAilsa



Category: qyxy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZLAilsa/pseuds/ZLAilsa
Summary: 假装傲娇轩x人妻羊由于是胎生，所以有产乳！！注意避雷！也许人鱼宝宝胎动比较早？？我也不知道又多了些什么奇奇怪怪的设定，反正都是为了开车。ps：由于开始那段，我有必要澄清一下，皓轩不是渣！只是喜欢欺负小人鱼啦！小扬也不是傻，天天被欺负但是自己也心甘情愿嘛。当然更不是矫情，大概是孕期情绪不稳定（？）一个欺负他，另一个被欺负哭应该算是他俩日常吧……（我也不知道我在写什么）
Kudos: 6





	【气宇轩扬】人鱼后续1-我喜欢你的眼睛（怀孕慎入）

感觉有什么东西在生殖腔内涨一天天地大，身子稍微一动就挤压得身体深处那块敏感至极的区域一阵痉挛，泄殖腔露出一条小缝，欲合不合，欲张不张，粘稠的液体从那小口里面不断渗出。

“怀孕了还这么敏感？”  
王皓轩轻轻摸了摸他鼓胀起来的小腹，才五个月的肚子，虽然已经明显起来，但是离生产还早，偏偏就是这一段时间最难熬的。身体的敏感度还没有开始下降，偏偏胎儿越长越大，时不时就会挤压到生殖腔口，把宋继扬逼出一声喊叫。  
王皓轩是明知故问，想调戏人罢了。

肚子里面调皮的小家伙就像是个不定时的惊吓，可能是在吃东西时，也可能是在睡梦中，总是在他毫无防备的时候，照着那布满神经末梢的生殖腔口的软肉踢上一脚。

“哈啊～”宋继扬捂着小腹弓起鱼身颤抖起来，毫无准备的刺激硬生生给他弄出了眼泪。  
“看来我们的孩子未来也许是个足球运动员呢～”  
王皓轩抄着手站在浴缸边看着他，玩似的打趣。

自从上次被王皓轩带回家，自己就再也没有回去了。  
虽然浴缸有点小，但至少还能挤进一个王皓轩……  
何况，自己回到了海里，也是一个人啊。

可是在他怀孕之后，王皓轩似乎特别喜欢捉弄他，尤其是到了胎动的这段时期。  
每一次受了刺激，他总会居高临下地看着自己在浴缸里挣扎尖叫，欣赏自己被折磨的表情。  
明明不是刻意的嘲讽，他只是喜欢调戏自己，最后也总会温柔地帮忙解决，可自己就是忍不住要当真……

宋继扬弓着身子努力抓住他的手臂，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒落进浴缸里。  
“皓轩……你别这样对我……”  
他努力咬住嘴唇，似乎是不想让自己哭出声，可是无法压抑声音的哭腔。

那落下的眼泪落进王皓轩眼里，砸进眼底泛起一圈温柔的涟漪，微微蹙眉，假装的高冷有了融化的意味。  
自知是把人欺负狠了，但是他就是不愿意表现出自己心疼，只是妥协地摸摸他的脸，贴上去亲了一口。  
与初次见面时身上的海腥味不同，在浴缸里泡了这么一段时间，宋继扬被养得很好，没有在海水里，身上的皮肤不仅没有皲裂，反而更细嫩了，尝了这么一口，居然还挺香的。只可惜鱼尾形态的下半身待在水里会更好一些，不然的话王皓轩真的很想和他一天到晚黏在一起。

也许自己是气这件事吧，他也不知道自己为什么要赌气，就是莫名想要欺负宋继扬，把他欺负哭最好。

宋继扬肚子里的小家伙还在不安分地拱着，撑起圆圆的小腹，他皮肤本来就白，露出水面就像是凸出来的一个巨大的珍珠，王皓轩在他身边蹲下，然后吻上他的小腹。

“宝宝乖……不要欺负妈妈了……”  
王皓轩贴着他的肚子轻声哄道，一手在上面抚摸，好像真的在照顾一个婴孩。  
肚子里的孩子也许是听了他的安慰，竟然渐渐安静下来了，不再刺激宋继扬敏感的生殖腔了。

王皓轩抚摸着他的小腹，那温柔的样子当真像极了一个父亲，满满的都是宠爱和温柔，王皓轩抬头，看见宋继扬只愣愣盯着自己，于是轻轻一笑。  
宋继扬差点就溺在里面了，刚才的情绪一瞬间被洗净，整个人暖的化成一滩水，还挂着眼泪的通红眼眶痴痴地望着王皓轩亲吻他的小腹，像对待一个稀世珍宝那样小心，抬眼时的一笑不知是惊喜还是满意，一团棉花糖猝不及防地撞进心里，把他迷得晕头转向，甚至有点羞涩地脸红了。

看了好一会宋继扬才反应过来，好像有什么地方不对。

等等？谁是妈妈？我明明是公的？！

使用美人计成功，王皓轩撩完就换了脸，熟练无比地一把攥住他下面依然硬涨的东西，堵住他的唇开始上下滑动。  
“唔……！不用了……！唔～”

明明已经好了啊，干嘛还要这样……  
宋继扬向下塌了塌腰，试图躲开那只多此一举的手，却被按住身子，在那臀上方的薄麟处掐了一把。  
“嘶……王皓轩！”  
宋继扬吃痛，下意识地咬牙，结果一口咬在了王皓轩嘴唇上，他赶紧松口，可是已经尝到了血腥味，舌尖舔过他的嘴唇，就有咸腥卷进嘴里，王皓轩像感觉不到疼似的，吻得死死地，舌头冲撞交缠，撩拨着他敏感的上颚。过于激烈的深吻把他唇上的伤口挤压出更多血，唇瓣分开时，红艳的嘴角都添了一抹血色。

王皓轩深深地盯着他蓝宝石一样的眼睛，瞳孔里是一片安宁的深海的颜色，明明深得不可测，里面却毫无恶意，藏着的是深情，他不禁轻轻吻上去。  
宋继扬下意识闭眼，睫毛在他唇上扫了一下。王皓轩吻得很轻，像蝴蝶吻上花瓣，感觉到唇下的睫毛轻颤，似是花瓣被吻羞了。  
王皓轩的唇离开，深情地看着他那双望不尽的眸。

“我喜欢你的眼睛。”

下一秒，双眸却被一双手遮住，眼前一暗，从指缝里隐约看见王皓轩转头向下，不知道要干什么。  
敏感的乳尖突然感觉到有热气的传来，是王皓轩在朝着上面吹气。  
“哇！你干什么！”  
温热潮湿的气流柔柔地拂过粉嫩的小尖，由于哺乳需要，乳晕周围已经开始微微隆起，只是雄性不像雌性人鱼那般生来就带有乳房，受孕后的二次发育实在让他受罪，胸前的皮肤被隆起的乳腺撑得又痛又痒，像柳树吐芽一般。周围的皮肤也连带着涨得略薄，隐约能看见皮下发育的血管，稍微挨蹭一下就痛痒得不行。  
平时在水中，有水流的包裹，感受不那么明显，现在猛然暴露在空气中，被吐息撩拨，一下子痒得难耐。  
“唔……痒……！”  
王皓轩如他愿，探出舌尖给他“止痒”，还刻意再口腔内卷了一圈带上湿漉漉的唾液，黏嗒嗒地裹上涨红的乳尖，润湿的表皮被衬得晶莹剔透，像个水晶的薄皮小笼包。（码字的时候我饿了……）  
被撑得平滑的乳头口感极佳，又富有弹性，王皓轩舔得上瘾，又舔又咬玩得宋继扬又是痛又是舒服哼吟不断。  
轻轻含住肿胀的乳头，王皓轩刻意嘬出“啧啧”的响声，在用唇瓣包裹住那一小块，用力一吸，即刻又分离开来。拉出一条白色的涎丝，回口微甜，竟然吸出奶了。  
“唔～不许吸……”

王皓轩意犹未尽地舔舔唇，看他的表情似乎是觉得味道不错。  
“怎么了？怕宝宝不够吃啊？”

“才不是……”  
涨满得痛痒的乳尖有了发泄的出口，一瞬间竟然有些舒服，酥麻得他低声闷哼起来。

趁着他沉迷于胸前的快感，另一只手已经游鱼一般悄悄溜到了身下，指尖挑开小穴口的鳞片倏地钻了进去。

“不……不能进去！”  
察觉到异物的进入，宋继扬慌了，他还怀着孕，这么乱搞下去可能会有什么不可挽回的后果。

“好，不进去，用手……”

王皓轩答应了，心里却打着另一个算盘

——让他求自己进去。

按住他推拒的手，在穴口周围的软麟上揉拨，不是在扩张，是像调情一般，慢揉轻挑挤按极富技巧，如一个身经百战的情场好手在调戏一个未经人事的单纯小姑娘，没一会就玩得穴口粉肉水润得发红，莹莹液体慢慢从里面流出。  
“皓轩～你干什么啊～！”

要是平时性爱，他俩是不会在前戏上面花太多时间的，人鱼的生殖器官很敏感，撩拨出情欲以后稍微扩张几下就可以进去了，来的更直接的还是肉棒的顶撞。第一次，这样漫长且细致充分的挑逗让宋继扬有点吃不消，感觉里面痒得厉害，这个时候应该有什么东西进去，狠狠地捅上几下才能止痒。

“～嗯……唔～…啊……!”

身体已经先大脑一步做出了反应，尾巴缠绵地环过他的腰，把王皓轩向自己的身体拉进，有意无意地挺腰，试图把那一直在周围打转的手指吞进去。  
“怎么了？不是不要进去吗？”  
王皓轩得逞了，幸灾乐祸地朝着穴肉轻戳，看着那湿漉漉地滴答水的媚肉被激得一缩一缩。

“你……你进来～”  
宋继扬还是向快感屈服了，不情不愿地打了自己的脸，停了一下还不忘补充  
“轻一点……”

王皓轩感觉到腰上缠住的尾巴稍稍收紧，把他往身下拉过去，同时宋继扬的鱼腹弓起，那主动的样子，若不是全身都被弄得没力了，怕是要反扑上来自己坐进去。

粗大的龟头顶住穴口，蹭了一大股水。小穴收到刺激一缩，像一张小嘴吻了一口他的顶端，还发出了很轻的“啵”的一声，一触即分，粘液扯成一根长丝，直到细得看不见，无声地断开，小嘴又被扭动挣扎的身体送上来，泪汪汪地想要再亲一下……

“你……别玩我了……！进来～”  
宋继扬急了，催促地把手勾上他的脖子，往下按了按，王皓轩又蹭了半天，蹭得那柱身都裹满了黏糊糊的液体才对准那小口一通到底。

“啊…!…唔～”  
突然的深入顶得他一声惊叫，才叫了一半，就被唇瓣堵住了尾音，娇喘的声音被唇舌缠绵的水声给搅碎成了呜咽。身下半点不缠绵的动作顶得激烈，许是憋久了，刚才被放慢到无限长的前戏产生的快感瞬间累积到一起，每一次进入，穴肉都吸的特别紧，舍不得离开似的，依恋地附在上面，纵然那长物横冲直撞毫不留情，穴肉也乖乖地温柔地用按摩来服侍它。  
原本肚子里已经安静下来的小家伙被惊醒，不安分地在里面扭了扭身子，发脾气似的在里面又踢又打，宋继扬才想起来自己还有个孩子，他双手护住小腹，试图化去那个顶撞的巨物的凶猛攻势。  
王皓轩的玩心又上来了，知道他怕，还故意往深处顶，轻轻朝着生殖腔口撞，甚至稍稍将腔口顶开一点点，和里面的孩子打了个照面，再退回去。宋继扬吓的不轻，生怕他一不小心顶进去了，捂着肚子摆着尾巴抗拒他。

“唔……说好轻一点的～”  
每一次深入都心惊胆战，宋继扬愤怒地锤了锤床，把身下的被子砸得发出闷响。  
王皓轩便攥住他的小拳头，送到嘴边舔舐他温润白皙的指节。人鱼的身体好像各处都很嫩，指尖都是温凉细腻的，手上没有鳞片，暖白的皮肤下透出暗青色的血管，不知道的还以为是哪个姑娘的手这么好看。

掌心被他舔得发痒，宋继扬想抽回手，王皓轩也许是正吻得痴迷，一时没注意被他抽开了，下一个本该落在手背上的吻落了个空。

“别老舔我手……你多摸摸我……”  
宋继扬脸红了，怕他不高兴，又怕玩过头，主动让他来摸自己算是最大的让步了。

王皓轩扑空了，倒也没生气，只是把人压在手臂中间，小腹还很小心地抬起来一些，尽量不碰到他的肚子。

大手捧起他的脸，深蓝色的瞳孔里面漾起波涛，欲海情浪在里面翻涌，翻出一点泪花滑在眼角，拍击的浪拍红了他的眼眶，这种委屈中带着央求的眼神让人一看就受不了。

“别这样看我……”  
“我会控制不住的……”

下一刻，身下就开始了更快的一轮攻势。

被吻肿的嘴唇微微张开，中间恰好能放下一颗樱桃，喘息混合着低声压抑的娇喘跟着呼吸的节奏往外吐，间隙越来越快，身下的“啪啪”声还鼓掌般地应和，把身下的快感越积越多。  
肚子里的宝宝还在动，被生殖腔外那个坏坏的棒棒打搅了好眠，脾气都往妈身上撒，很不安分地伸胳膊蹬腿，宋继扬一度以为自己怀的是个哪吒。

小腹上方的白浊可以证明，他已经被插射了好几次了，但腿间的东西还立着，看样子还有下一次……

“王皓轩！我还怀着呢！你收敛点！”  
宋继扬轻轻锤了他几下，泛红的眼睛略带娇怒地瞪着他。

这一眼又不行了……

王皓轩不知道是第几次捧着他的脸和他对视。  
“就冲你这双眼睛，我可收敛不了……”

来自某个未出生宝宝的憋屈：  
我就睡个觉你们俩有完没完！还一搞就搞几个小时，不怕肾虚？？

end


End file.
